Risalah Kerinduan
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Aku menunggu tapi kau tak pernah datang. Aku ada tapi kau tak melihatku. One-Shot .:NaruHina:.


**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Risalah Kerinduan-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajahnya berseri-seri kala matahari pelan-pelan meninggalkan langit cerahnya. Pipinya yang bulat seringkali merona dengan warna merah tipis yang manis. Saat ada air mata, suaranya tersembunyi. Biru bola matanya mencuri warna kedalaman laut. Helaian rambut berwarna gelap memancarkan kepedihan warna awal pagi yang mendung. Namun saat senyumnya mengembang, pelangi bersembunyi karena malu.

Uzumaki Eri selalu mengundang perhatian meski dia tengah terlelap, jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya.

Seorang wanita berdiri di samping box bayi bertubuh kayu berwarna almond pucat. Matanya terus mengagumi kehidupan yang tertidur di dalamnya; Eri yang terlelap dalam hangat. "Okaa-chan." Seorang anak lain berdiri di samping ibunya, mendongak mencari sepasang mata kelabu milik wanita yang jadi favoritnya.

"Oh, kau belum tidur, Hideki?" wanita berbalut gaun tidur itu bertanya.

Bocah berambut cerah menggeleng pelan. "Apa aku boleh menemanimu, Okaa-chan?"

Sepi menyanyikan suara detak jarum jam yang berjalan maju. Wanita itu tidak mengerti bagaimana hidup bisa terus berjalan dengan tenang sementara dia terjebak dalam waktu yang seolah selalu membawa perih.

_Hinata..._

"Tidurlah, Hideki."

Uzumaki berusia enam tahun itu masih diam. Matanya yang serupa dengan Eri menatap lurus pada mata hampa ibunya. Sejenak dia berpikir, dimana ibu yang selalu membelai dan menyayanginya? Mengapa hanya ada wanita ini, di hadapannya, begitu asing dan tak lagi dia kenali? "Aku akan di sini, Okaa-chan."

Uzumaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun, ragu. Dia tak mampu memandang warna mata indah Hideki yang serupa dengan sepasang mata milik suaminya. Dia ingin melawan semua rasa takut yang membuat pribadinya dingin dan tanpa kasih.

_Hinata..._

"Kau tidak perlu memegang tanggung jawab yang bukan kewajibanmu."

"Tapi Otou-chan—"

"Hideki," wanita itu memohon sekarang.

Dengan ketegaran yang masih mentah, Hideki menatap ibunya lagi. "Jika Okaa-chan menangis, itu masih lebih baik daripada putus asa." Hideki tidak menunjukkan amarah dan kekecewaannya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal dua jenis emosi yang semakin kuat dia rasakan. Putra Uzumaki adalah seorang anak yang tidak menyukai putus asa. Ayahnya selalu mengajarinya untuk terus maju dan melawan semua rintangan. Kekuatan bukan berarti kekuasaan. Kekuatan adalah saat kita berani bangkit setelah kita jatuh.

Hideki mendekat pada wanita yang akhirnya paham.

Wanita itu membungkuk sebelum melimpahkan beban tubuhnya di lantai. Dia lalu duduk sementara putranya menjadi pegangannya. Merindukan suaminya, pengharapan yang semakin kuat mencengkeram. Dan kemudian gemuruh di dadanya pecah dan berserakan. Nyeri kerinduan itu hancur lalu mencair. Menjalar perlahan ke sepasang mata mutiaranya. Dia menangis, dia tersenyum, dia meneteskan air mata lebih banyak.

Asal jangan putus asa, tidak mengapa. Dia, Hideki dan Eri akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta kita adalah elemen sempurna yang tak mengenal akhir. Saat kita berpikir tak ada yang sempurna, kita disadarkan pada kekuatan takdir dan kita dipertemukan. Lalu kita tahu bahwa ini adalah kasih yang jauh lebih kekal.

Maka bangunlah dan tetaplah mencintai meski nantinya kita akan terpisah. Maka bukalah mata dan lihatlah kasih kita yang adalah penuntun di labirin panjang dan berkelok-kelok, tapi selalu ada ujung yang akhirnya membuat hati kita puas.

Kita akan selalu bergandengan tangan. Kita akan selalu mencintai. Kita akan selalu ada untuk hadir di kehidupan. Dengan raga atau hanya jiwa yang transparan.

Cinta ini adalah Poseidon sang penguasa laut.

Cinta ini adalah Zeus sang penguasa langit.

Cinta ini adalah Hades sang penguasa dunia kematian.

Cinta ini kita. Kau dan aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria Uzumaki benci menunggu. Dia benci menanti tanpa kepastian. Tapi hatinya selalu nyaman meski kadang dia berharap sentuhannya bisa menyentuh.

Dia suka memandangnya. Dia suka mendengarnya. Tapi hatinya selalu terluka setiap kali dia merasa dirinya tiada.

Kadang dia memandangnya terdiam di sisi jendela, duduk di kursi goyang dengan memeluk Eri. Rambut panjangnya tergerai seperti garis lurus di antara bayangan semu. Suaranya bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur untuk putri mereka.

Kadang dia melihatnya duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Kakinya lurus dan sepi. Dia akan menelungkup di ranjang seperti kucing. Bukan di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Dekat jemari kaki istrinya, menyentuh lembut, mencintai. Layu dan haus akan cinta dari seorang wanita bernama Hinata.

Lain waktu dia akan melihatnya berbaring. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berbaring dan terjaga.

Lebih sering dia melihatnya membaca buku. Membolak-balik halaman buku usang yang tebal. Dan kemudian tertidur dengan buku yang terbuka.

Dia dan ketidakhadiran adalah dua hal yang tak terpisahkan kini.

Dia dan kehidupan telah berseberangan.

Dia dan kematian adalah satu kesatuan.

Dia hanya mampu melihat. Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit berubah menjadi jam. Jam berubah menjadi hari. Terus... dan dia tak pernah bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menghadirkan kecerahan yang istimewa. Tirai telah terbuka sepenuhnya untuk menerima senyum cerah sang surya yang tua dan bahagia. Ruangan putih keluarga kecil Uzumaki menebar aroma teh harum yang hangat. Sebuah meja kayu di pusatnya. Empat kursi yang mengelilingi, kosong.

Tiga orang Uzumaki berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang paling dewasa menggendong putrinya yang baru berusia empat bulan. Yang bocah menyingkirkan sepatu boots birunya setelah kemarin hujan terus menerus turun tanpa henti.

Saat pintu utama terbuka, udara pagi mereka sambut dengan rela. Jalan mulai ramai dengan aktifitas pagi yang hampir selalu sama. Suara bising jalan raya dan stasiun menandakan kehidupan yang terus berjalan.

Hingga hamparan hijau rumput segar mereka injak dengan langkah teratur yang tenang, mereka tetap bersama. Lalu barisan nisan orang-orang yang terkasih berdiri tegak dengan warna pualam atau gelap arang. Hanya satu tujuan mereka, sebuah nama yang terukir di nisan gelap yang tegak berdiri, menantang sengatan kuat sinar matahari.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_-Seorang pemberani. Seorang pecinta. Seorang suami. Seorang ayah-_

Angin keras bergelombang mengusir daun-daun kering dari ranting. Seperti kanker yang pernah menggerogoti tubuh muda suaminya.

Dia tegar berdiri. Meski kelelahan mendera semua otot dan tulangnya. Meski suaranya terkoyak perih karena teriakannya tenggelam tanpa suara. Meski nafasnya terasa kering karena sepi. Dia berdiri. Tatapannya tabah.

Hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terbaring lagi sesaat setelah Hideki melepas tawa lain karena canda ayahnya. Tiba-tiba dia memintaku melihat tangannya. Dia bilang, "Tanganku akan jadi sayap tak terlihat." Lalu dia merentangkan jari-jari panjang di udara, lalu menyentuhku.

Dalam langkah sunyi keluar dari kamar anak, dia menggandengku, sekali lagi dia bilang, "Sayap tak terlihat." Kali ini aku tertawa. Kukatakan padanya, "Sayap ada di punggungmu, Naruto."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bilang, "Aku bukan malaikat, Hinata. Aku akan terbang dengan tangan yang berubah jadi sayap."

Kuikuti petunjuk yang dia berikan, lalu kutanyakan padanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika telah memiliki sayapmu?"

Dia menjawab dengan senyum tenang yang siap, "Menjelajahi angkasa," dia bilang. Lalu kutanya, "Kenapa?" Jawaban pendek menyambutku dengan bahagia di bibirnya, "Karena kau suka langit," katanya. Aku muncul dengan kerinduan yang begitu besar saat dia katakan itu.

Malam hari kami tertidur sebentar, dia bangun dan bertanya padaku, sengaja membangunkanku untuk meminta izin. Katanya, "Terima kasih karena hadir dalam hidupku." Permintaan izinnya tak kujawab, dia hanya memeluk tanpa permintaan akan kata-kata lagi.

Hanya suaranya yang mengisi kekosongan. "Katakan pada anak-anak aku sayang mereka. Katakan pada Hideki untuk menjaga keluarga. Katakan juga untuk berani jadi dirinya sendiri yang istimewa. Jangan takut jika terlalu banyak tuntutan dari dunia, dia mengendalikan hidupnya bukan orang lain. Beri tahu Eri dia adalah gadis yang ada di hatiku selain ibunya. Gadis dengan senyum manis menawan yang akan mengundang banyak mata melihatnya. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku, karena tidak tinggal lebih lama untuknya."

Air mata dalam sunyi tidak lagi mampu kusembunyikan, gelap malam terselubung keindahan matanya. "Jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi jika kau menangis."

Tapi aku tidak peduli, jika tangisanku bisa menghentikan apapun yang akan mengambilnya dariku, akan kubuang semua air dari mataku untuk itu.

Yang diterima tubuhku berikutnya adalah pelukan erat, begitu erat seakan seluruh dunianya bergantung padaku. Meminta padaku untuk tidak lagi bergerak karena air mata yang semakin banyak.

Bisikannya yang pelan menutup keberatanku. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Hinata."

"Jadi jangan pergi."

"Jika aku tahu caranya, aku pasti menahan kepergianku."

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Naruto."

Pelukannya yang sebelumnya erat perlahan melemah, melepas tubuhku sepenuhnya, mataku mencari dua lengannya; pelindungku yang sebelumnya dia berikan. Namanya kusebut. Dia juga mengucapkan namaku.

Gerimis mengiringi sepi tangisan yang terhapus kalimatnya, "Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Teramat sangat mencintaimu."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menyentuh keningku, bertahan disana hingga satu nafas terakhir darinya melepas semua kemampuannya menyayangiku.

Selamat jalan, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua aspek istimewa Uzumaki Naruto tertinggal bahkan setelah dia pergi. Tubuhnya yang tak lagi menerimaku, tak bergerak. Semua mati ketika dia memilih pintu kebebasannya. Melangkah sendirian di ladang harapan miliknya.

Gelap langit menyelubungi warna cantik sakura saat itu. Tak ada hujan, atau angin yang bergejolak melawan dahan kuat pohon. Hanya ada kelembutan seperti senyumnya yang tenang, harum kelopak mawar dan kerelaan murni dari semua yang ditinggalkannya.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau akan selalu memiliki hatiku. Jelajahilah angkasa dan jangan lupakan aku, Naruto."

Gunakan sayapmu yang tak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta ini tidak mengenal waktu.

Cinta ini ada di dekatmu. Memayungimu. Melindungimu. Memelukmu.

Cinta ini ada di senyummu. Ada di wajah cerah putramu. Ada di suara tangismu. Ada di kerling cantik mata putrimu.

Cinta ini mempertahankan jiwanya yang telah pergi. Jangan lupakan. Tapi bebaskan ikatannya. Hiduplah dan tetaplah bercahaya.

Cinta ini adalah udara yang kau hirup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku sengaja bangun dengan menyambutmu. Jendela terbuka memberiku pintu untuk cahaya hangatmu di angkasa. Hampir dua tahun dan aku tetap bertahan.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hideki masuk kamar dan segera menghampiriku. Dia bilang, "Okaa-chan, ayo ikut denganku." Tangannya menarikku keluar. Kami lalu menyusuri lorong pendek menuju kamar di ujung. Pintunya terbuka, bisa kudengar keceriaan suara pemilik kamar yang bercampur dengan udara sejuk pagi.

"Mama-chan." Suaranya tersenyum padaku. Eri duduk di lantai, memandangku. "Mama-chan," katanya lagi.

Kau tahu? Aku berharap dia juga bisa menyebut Papa.

Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa melihat kami dari tempatmu, Naruto. Janjiku untuk selalu mengingatmu akan kutepati. Rindu ini sudah mulai mengerti sekarang. Tak lagi ada air mata, aku selalu tersenyum dengan mengingatmu.

Sahabat terbaik yang kupunya.

Selalu milikku.

Risalah kerinduanku.

Naruto...

Apa kau juga mendengar suaranya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Risalah Kerinduan-**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk semua ibu, keteguhanmu, ketulusanmu, dan kasih sayangmu. Semoga ada cukup waktu untuk mengantarkan kebahagiaan padamu. Selamat Hari Ibu.**

**Di bagian awal saya menggunakan third person POV, menjelaskan keadaan keluarga Uzumaki tanpa Naruto. Lalu ada sedikit POV Naruto dalam bentuk puisi, menandakan bahwa dia selalu ada. Lalu third person POV lagi sebagai jeda dan penjelasan tentang kematian Naruto. Kemudian terus bergerak hingga akhirnya ke POV Hinata, menjelaskan keadaannya yang tetap kuat bertahan sebagai single parent. **

**Sistemnya aneh ya? Gomennasai**

**Eri memiliki arti nama Hadiah yang diberkati, bisa juga Anugerah. Sedangkan Hideki berarti Kesempatan yang sangat baik. Tapi kalau saya salah, maaf ya. Kemampuan Nihongo saya terbatas. Eri memiliki rambut gelap seperti Hinata. Hideki lebih mirip Naruto tapi warna kulitnya seperti Hinata. Keduanya bermata biru.**

**Punya kritik, saran, keluhan atau pertanyaan? Review please... **

**thanks**

**-rb-**


End file.
